Century of Broken Hearts
by SugarSweetBlood
Summary: Edward and Bella had mated over 200 years ago, and they were separated for a century and they have been broken ever since, until they find each other, but finding each other might uncover things that aren't meant to be uncovered… but will they still love each other?
1. Remembering

**Edward and Bella had mated over 200 years ago, and they were separated for a century and they have been broken ever since, until they find each other… will they sill love each other ?**

_1872_

_The walls and the furniture were covered in blood as well as myself. I looked at the two dead corpse that laid on the floor lifeless. Their bodies were torn and ripped to shreds from the hunger that we both had. _

_Lust and Blood mixed together beautifully when you was with the right mate. _

_My mate looked over to where I was looking, at the dead corpses. She laughed darkly to her self. She loved the blood when we made love, but it would always come down to a mess. I looked down at her and softly moved her hair away from her face and started to lick the dried blood away. _

_She laughed again and turned to face me. _

"_Sei stato più che perfetto il mio amore" 'You were more than perfect my love' she whispered. _

_Her gleaming red iris's bored into mine showing me how much she meant what she said. _

_Her hand slowly crept up my bloody chest, moving round my neck and bring me closer to her lips. _

_I chuckled lowly and bright my hands on her hips a brought her closer. _

"_Non è perfetto come il mio tesoro" 'Not as perfect as you my darling' _

_She drew her lips closer, close enough for them to touch but not to kiss. Her tongue peeked out and slowly traced my bottom lip teasing me. _

"_Stuzzicare" 'Tease', a low growl built up in my chest and slowly reached my throat, making it louder and for her to clearly hear. _

"Mr. Cullen" I was brought out of thoughts quickly when the hostess said my name. I looked at her with a annoyed look. My black eyes stared deep into her blues one.

She cowered away from my stare and looked to the floor.

"The plane will be landing soon, so the captain ordered for all seatbelts to be fastened" her eyes quickly looked towards my seatbelt which was unbuckled. I huffed and quickly clipped together.

"Sorry to disturb you" she whispered and the walked away.


	2. Chapter 2  Welcome Home

Carlisle and Esme were waiting by the gates. Their contacts stood out the most of their pale skin.

"Oh! Edward, I've missed you so much" Esme cooed and hugged me tight.

I hugged her back "All the same for you mother" my thick Italian accent coming through.

Esme let go, and looked up at me and smiled softly. Carlisle came from beside me and hit my shoulder hard.

"Nice to Have you back Son" He smiled, hitting my shoulder harder a few more times.

We started to walk back to the car where Emmett and Jasper we're waiting by the Jeep.

_They_ hadn't bothered to put on contacts since they were wearing glasses, on a non sunny day.

"Good to see Bro!" Emmett boomed. "Missed out on so much fun!"

I rolled my eyes. _What could be fun about watching 3 couples go on with their lifes with their loved ones? _

Nothing.

"Good to see you to Brothers'. Hope you haven't missed me to much"

"Of course we did" Jasper said, with nothing less than sarcasm.

_Can't say you haven't miss out on anything despite Emmett's words. _Jasper thought.

I chuckled lowly and throw my bags in the back of the Jeep.

"We'll see you back home" Esme called walking towards their car.

I nodded and started to get into the back of the Jeep.

On the way back home, it was obviously Emmett who was asking the question.

"So what was it like to be in the Volturi?" he asked.

Emmett driving wasn't as crazy as mine but, still all you could see was flashes of green.

I signed and turned back toward the front window.

"It's not the lifestyle I would of choose" I calmly said. "I'm glad I only went there for a certain amount of time" 5 years.

"There pretty brutal in there way" Jasper looked over his seat to look at me. His bright red iris showed that he had eaten only a few days ago.

"They are. But anyway, how's hunting been without me?" I asked,

"Boring dude. It hasn't been as much fun, chicks dig for you Italian accent" Emmet moaned. He started pulling into the drive way of the house.

They had moved since I was away, but house seemed to be the same as the one in Alaska.

Carlisle and Esme were already home, I could hear them and their thoughts, Alice and Rosalie we're home talking to them about my arrival.

Opening the front door, the smell of home hit me, and surrounded me with what I wanted since I went away. Comfort.

Before I could take another step into the house, a small spiky head pixie wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight.

"I've missed you so much Edward!" Alice squeaked. She looked up at me and beamed a brilliant smile.

"Missed you to Al'" I said wrapping an arm round her torso and hugging her tight.

Alice was so small compared to me, I was just under 7 feet tall and she was barely 5. Emmett would always comment bout how I could crush her if she got under my feet. My build wasn't exactly like Emmett but was closer to him than Jasper and Carlisle. I'm obviously the tallest but not strongest. Emmett beat me in that round.

And of course I was glared at by Rosalie, didn't surprise me as much.

_Why don't you just stay away. You never here anyway, I don't like you. _

I moved away from Alice and walked passed Rosalie patting her on the shoulder,

"You love me really Rose, you just don't want to admit it" I said.

"Yer right! I wish you stayed away!" she shouted over her shoulder.

I chuckled and walked over to Carlisle.

"Room in the same place?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Edward?" Carlisle called after me. "I want to speak with you after you've settled in"

"I'll be down with in minutes"

The house was the same layout and the old one, which made it easy for me to find my room. Coming to the top floor of the house. The only room. So for me, it was peaceful no noise just… myself.

I signed and opened the door. My room was the same. A black leather couch on the glass wall side and a flat screen facing the opposite wall, and then shelves upon shelves of C.D's and books.

I dumped my bag onto the couch, and walked to Carlisle's study.

I knocked softly waiting for a reply.

"Come in"

I opened the door and peered inside, the room was also the same.

"Didn't you want to change the rooms around? I would of thought Esme would of loved to redecorated it" I said.

He chuckled and put down the huge book he was reading. "She wanted you to come home to something you was familiar with, she wanted you to feel like you hadn't missed out on anything" he said. I smiled and nodded with understanding.

He smiled back and gestured towards the chair opposite his desk.

I remember the first time I meet Carlisle, it was in the early 1900's. He was working in the hospital in Chicago during the time, he was working on late shift.

_I walked into the hospital, the smell of humans sweet blood twisted down my throat causing it to ache. _

_I hadn't eaten in days weeks even. I found it hard to eat now, through my loss but I had to keep strong, for one day I __will__find her. _

_I would find someone who had no life left in them, who would die in a matter of days. Of course dieing blood didn't taste as good as the fresh but it would do, I've been killing to much on the streets, people have started to notice. _

_As I was walking around the hospital I took in the scents finding something that was sweet but yet…dieing. There was hardly any working people at night, so I had no worry of looking out of place. Walking further into the hospital, I could smell the ones who were waiting to die. I quickened my pace towards the smell, with it getting stronger I was getting hungrier. _

_As I reached the room, there was about 20 people who laid on their beds, ready to die. Most of them were a sleep, so that made it some what easier. I picked out sweetest smelling person out of them all. _

_It was a young man, who looked about the age of 20. His skin was red and the heat radiating off of him was uncomfortable for me. The young man was asleep, I looked around quickly and grabbed hold of the curtain that covered us from other people's eye sight. _

_The man whimpered in his sleep and breath out the name Doris. A name of a loved I'm guessing. I shrugged it off and lick my lips ready to suck out his blood. _

_I leaned over his body, and my teeth inches away from his pumping jugular, showing through his thin skin. _

_As I was about to rip my teeth into his skin the curtains ripped open. Out of instinct I hissed at whoever it was that interrupted me from my prey. But came face to face with a pair of red eyes and another hiss. My nostrils flared and I stood up straight showing my tallness and that I was more than ready to fight for my prey. The man stood up tall too but he didn't seem to show that he was ready to fight. He seemed relax when he looked at me again. He wasn't as tall and as muscular as me. His hair was bright blonde that was combed back from his eyes. And of course they were bright red. He wore I white coat. something I doctor would wear. He seemed to be working in the hospital._

"_I understand your needs" he said calmly, which calmed me also. _

"_You work in here?" he's face scrunched up into confusion of my Italian accent. _

"_Yes, I do" he replied quiet a while later. _

"_How can you stand to be around all the blood?" I asked, desperate to know. I of course could walk around streets with humans walking pass me with out a care, but to be working with them. I would not have a chance. _

"_Without caution, and you my friend-"_

_I growl erupted from chest, it was a warning growl "I am not your friend. I don't even know you!" I protested. _

"_I'm only saying out of kindness. But you on the other hand seem to be quite tight up, but also why are you out of your region?" he asked. _

_My Italian accent seemed a bit odd, especially if you were wondering around America. _

"_That's none of your business, apart from the fact that I'm here" I snapped. Trying to protect my secret and my love. _

_The man nodded and walked closer to me. Again a warning growl escaped my chest. He stopped where he was and looked down at the boy and then back up at me. _

"_I, personally, do not feed here. It would cause suspicion, and you, would cause that to happen. I can get you blood but not from a living person" he said. _

_I relaxed a little from him offering blood to me, but of course I would wonder if it's a trick. _

_After thinking through for a short second, I looked at him and nodded. _

_He smiled warmly "Follow me then" _

_We walked around hospital, to me it was aimlessly-not knowing where I was going- until we came to a room. The door seemed to be locked up very well. But as the man unlocked the door, the smell hit me. It wasn't as sweet and fresh as living blood but it was sweeter than the boys blood I was going to drink. _

_I smiled and walked into the room, held upon racks and rack were blood in bags. All different types. _

"_My names Carlisle by the way. Carlisle Cullen" he said walking into the room. _

_I came out my daze and looked at him. _

_I smiled and took out my hand for him to shake "Edward, Edward Masen Sir" he nodded kindly and shook my hand. _

After that I went back seeing him and then became good friend, and then he became my Father. Knowingly today.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked leaning back in the chair.

"I suppose its more of a warning" he said, he's face altered into more of worried face.

I turned concerned and started looking through his thoughts only to find him reciting something in Latin.

He signed and stood up from his chair. Pacing behind his desk.

"Carlisle?" I said.

"The Denali are coming to stay with us for a while" he forced out.

My breathing suddenly stopped and only thought of one problem.

Tanya.


	3. Chapter 3 - seeking eyes

As I sat in Carlisle study room I could hear the roar of the Denali's cars, not far down the road now.

Carlisle signed and looked back towards me from the window.

"I wanted to ask how it went?" he said softly, he eyes looking straight into mine.

I signed to myself and looked away out the window, looking at the cars pulling up to the drive.

"It was, unsuccessful, the Volturi were no help and they didn't seem to bother. It was as if they were keeping something from me" I said.

Carlisle expression changed to confusing and curiosity.

_How strange, I've never known them not to help you, especially with the favors they owe you. _

"Exactly what I thought, but of course, my business isn't done there yet. There's something weird, I could hear their thought on trying to block out certain things" I said to Carlisle.

He too looked at the window, as if in moment of thought. We both watched as the Denali's walked up to the house with Esme and Rosalie greeting them.

"We will talk more on this later. I think we have other things to worry about at this time" He nodded his head towards a certain blonde women, standing there checking herself over.

I could hear her disgusted thoughts, which made my skin crawl at how she could think of such things.

I followed Carlisle down the stairs into the lounge area where the family were.

"Carlisle it's so good to see you again!" Eleazar exclaimed as he walked up to him.

Carlisle lightly laughed and shook he's hand "And you too, and it's good to see all the family again"

Eleazar then looked at me and smiled "Edward, it's been far too long! How was your trip?" he asked.

"It was good, it was def-"

_Ohh, Eddy I've missed you! You have no idea how much I've missed you lush red eyes and how you-_

Blocking out the cringed filled thoughts "-Defiantly and eye opener for me" I said

"They can become and bit of a shock for you when you stay in their hospitality" he said, he's face seemed distant. Memories flooded he's mind of he's time with them.

I shook that out of thought and looked over to the girls "Carmen, Kate, Tanya come sei stato?" I asked simply.

_Ohh Eddy I know what you're trying to do. _Her vile thoughts of my accent.

Again I blocked the thought out my mind and focused on Kate and Carmen.

"We have been wonderful Edward, it's great to hear that you back home now" Carmen smiled.

"Long time no see" Tanya purred and she started stroll up to me.

I signed to myself, and prepared myself for her events.

She lent herself against me and put her hands around my waist holding me tight to her.

"Oh! Eddy I've missed you so much!" she squeaked. I looked down at her and stared at her makeup smeared face. My nose wrinkled from her smell.

"Yes Tanya, long time no see" I said, peeling her arms from around my waist.

"Please, all gather in the living room. It would be great to catch up with all of you" Carlisle said quickly noticing my distress.

I looked back at Tanya, and she gave me a knowing wink, grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me into the room.

_I'll try _Carlisle thought.

I signed and nodded and went along with it for the moment.

As we all sat down listening to different story's about what had happened in the past few years, I sat down with a cat like creature clawing at my chest, slowing dragging her sharp feline nails down my front.

"Come on Eddy, let's go have some fun, I getting bored here. I never have fun with you" she whispered in my ear. I knew what she was referring to and I don't think I would.

I gritted my teeth and kept my sight on Esme who was talking about her new design "I would much rather stay here thank you" I said pulling her claw away from my chest.

I felt her slowly lower her lip down my neck "Oh but Eddy it will be-" she stopped.

I couldn't hear her breath but I could feel that she had frozen by my neck.

A small growl started to build up in her chest and crescendo into getting louder.

Everyone stopped and looked over to me and Tanya

"What. Is. This?" she asked between growls and gritted teeth.

The stares around the room worried me, so I took my chances and looked down at her.

Her eyes were fixated to the spot on my neck. That certain spot were the scar was, where _she _had bitten me.

"You're mated?" she breathed. Her eye site then looked up to me. The red in her eyes blazed with fury. She quickly grabbed hold of my collar and ripped it so she could see the scars.

I couldn't care. I didn't care for her fury or what she felt and this moment of time.

She flung up from her seat and stood in front of me. "Who is she?" she asked quickly. I didn't answer.

"WHO IS SHE?!" she screamed in my face. My eyes did not blink nor did I stir. I sat their calmly keeping my gaze on hers.

Again I did not answer and she turned her head towards Carlisle with heavy breathes "Who is she Carlisle. You must tell me" she spat at him.

"Tanya, spot this now" Kate hushed in quite tones towards her.

"I want to know who she is!" she screamed again.

I stood up straight and towered over her. "It has nothing to do with you" I said calmly.

She was slightly taken back from my words. And with that I started to walk out the room until she stopped me with her words.

"Well where is she then. I would like to meet this… female of yours" she said.

My teeth gritted and my muscles tensed. Not in anger but how I couldn't show her off to others and how I couldn't prove Tanya wrong at how someone could be more perfect and beautiful than her.

"Oh. She left you. That's why" she said lightly.

"I think we must go" Eleazar said.

"So you mated with a female and she left you!" she laughed. Her laughed rippled right through me and I snapped.

I spun round quickly and reached for her throat pushing her against the wall.

"She did NOT leave me" I said through gritted teeth. The growls building deep in my chest.

The worried thought of everyone in the room crammed into my head, all shouting different things.

"Then where is she Eddy?" she said in a sweet tone.

But before she could finish her body slammed again the opposite wall with the force of my throw.

The growls continued to rip through my chest "Like I said, it has nothing to do with you"

Tanya got up slowly and tried to gather herself.

"You've obviously made a mistake Eddy and the sooner you realise that, don't worry, I will wait for you. Because you will come crawling back to me"

I moved towards her so my eye sight was level with hers

"Understand this Tanya, you are nothing, NOTHING, compared to her and you won't be." Her face screwed up with hatred and she looked at me. "Now get out" I said.

"You'll see Edward" and with that she was gone as well at the rest.

Moments had passed and I had not realised from the silence.

"Edward?" I growled unintentionally at Esme and quickly stopped myself. The anger and sadness slowly fading into nothing.

Carlisle walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder "She's gone now. She won't be coming back" he said.

It took me a couple of deep breathes to calm myself, The anger and sadness slowly fading into nothing. I got up from the floor and looked back at Esme and she slightly looked frightened and my reaction to the whole situation.

I walked up to her calm and took her hand in mine. I kissed the top of her gently to reassure that she had no need to be frightened.

"Non volevo spaventarti mia cara mamma" 'I_ did not_ _mean to scare you my dear mother' _I said quietly and looked to her.

She smiled at me sweetly and reached in for a hug which I offered back.

_It was just a shock. That's all._

"Mi dispiace" '_I'm_ sorry'I whispered quietly.

"Well look at all the mess you made bro?! Some storm you had there!" Emmett said, of course he had to break the tension.

I signed and looked back at the mess.

"I'll clean that up for Mamma" I said.

"You'll do no such thing" Esme said taking a step back. "I think you need a moment to yourself"

I nodded and looked back at Carlisle.

_Just take your time _he thought

_You not leaving again!? _Alice screamed

I turned to her and chuckled "I'll be back in a couple of hours I promise" I said.

She nodded and smiled at me.

And with that I was off once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been long, but I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it and don't worry, Tanya will be back soon with her ways with Edward. ;D<strong>

**Now I'm getting back into this and everything, hopefully I can update sooner on this story! :)**

**Hope I hear reviews on what you think so far, be good to hear what my readers think! **

**Speak soon! 3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Blood stained cheeks

Tanya's POV

The ride home was silent and tense, so tense you could cut it easily with a knife. I couldn't see what the problem was with this 'missing mate' issue.

As the car stilled outside the house, the air – once again – became thick and heavy. But no one moved.

I signed heavily annoyance over taking and spoke up "Well is someone going to say something? At least move out the car?" I sighed heavily.

The squeak of the leather around the stirring wheel echoed throughout the car. Eleazar turned slowly towards me and he's glare was cold and empty.

I never seen the emotion in him and it scared me.

"Get. Out. The Car" he simply said through gritted teeth.

Without second thinking, I quickly got myself out the car and seconds passed, that seemed like forever, waiting for the rest to creep out.

Before Kate's foot hit the ground she was shouting at me.

"What on Earth were you thinking?!" she exclaimed.

She was seriously asking me this question. "What do you mean? I can't see the problem in trying to claim what is mine" I said to her.

"But he's not yours! Haven't you gotten that stuck into your blonde head yet?" Kate said. Eleazar gently placed and hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"He _is_ mine. If it wasn't for the dumb, infectious blood sucker, I wouldn't have a problem"

"How dare you Tanya! I thought you had far better manners than that!" Carman raged at me. I see the disappointment in her eyes.

But it didn't affect me. They didn't understand the bond that me and Edward had. He's all caught up in this fairy tale for centuries over he's supposed 'mate'. But we all know that he's mine for the taking. Mine.

"How can none of you see the bond that me and Edward share?" I said to them all.

"Yes Tanya. Because what just happened there was a very strong bond that Edward holds for you" Eleazar sarcastically said.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair behind my shoulder.

"He is mine for the claiming, how can you deny me for my ma-"

Eleazar held his hand to cut me off. "Don't even say it. He was never yours to claim and he _will _never be your mate" he simply said.

My heart dropped at the words that fell from he's mouth. I turned away slightly towards the lake that flowed slowly outside our house. Small pink droplet started to form against my eyes.

The sky was grey which now suited my mood appropriately. But then it clicked.

I turned back to them quickly, all three standing there with bitter facial expression. The sadness quickly wiped from my face.

"You knew?" I whispered quietly to them. All three of them looked at each other with dumb struck faces.

Kate then turned to me "It's pretty damn obvious, don't you think?" she asked me.

I gasped at her response and taken a step back. My nostrils flared in annoyance at them all. I closed my eyes, not believing what I'm hearing.

"No he's living in his fairy tale. I know it." I whispered to myself.

"He's not Tanya. You are" Carmen said softly to me.

I growled rumbled in my chest giving them a warning.

"NO!" I shouted at them all, baring my teeth "You're all wrong! And I'll prove you wrong. I'll bring him out of he's fairy tale and then we'll see who he's true mate is!" I continued to scream at them.

And then I ran. Not wanting to see their faces no longer. But there was only one person that could help me now. Andres.

**COBHHT**

The air was warm, moist around me and my cold skin. Feeling the warm comfort within the air as I walked the streets of Volterra with ease. The moon hung high in the sky illuminating the clouds that was floating easily across the sky.

As I walked through the town centre I could see two black cloaked figures standing by the water fountain. I could feel the glare on me, so I started to walk gingerly towards them.

"Didn't think we would see you here tonight Tanya" Felix purred to me.

I laughed at him and winked. "Oh, I'm not here for fun Felix. Just a small favour" I purred back, winking back at him.

Felix laughed with me, but he stopped abruptly when Demetri coughed, interrupting out flirting.

He was never my type Demetri. Too small for my liking.

"We came to collect you. We guessed you will be wanting to see Aro?" he asked.

I smiled and him and nodded me head "I think that me and Aro need a small chat" I laughed at him. Tapping the tip of he's nose.

He made some sort of gruff noise at the back of his throat as if he distasted me gesture.

I rolled my eyes at him "Don't get grumpy Demetri I was only joking" I said.

He grumbled again and turned his back away from me and started to walking.

"My Lady" Felix said, holding out his arm for me to take. I giggled and took it welcomingly.

The throne room in which Aro, Caius and Marcus sat was dull and remorseful. It felt like it was death's waiting room.

I stood before them, looking up at them. Aro got up gracefully and walked towards me.

"Tanya! It is great to see you here" he said taking in my hand.

I smiled at him and openly let him stand there and take in the information I had.

He stood silently looking over my shoulder, he's eyes glazed over.

A few moments passed when he was brought back to me and he smiled crudely at me.

"It seems as if some serious events have gone on with you and our dear friend Edward" Aro said to the other two behind him.

Both Marcus and Caius leaned forward quickly. Seeming it was with great importance.

"Please, my dear Tanya. What is that you would like for us to help you with?" Aro asked. He's voice was sweet, with a deadly tone attached. Sending shivers down my spine.

I subsided that and took a deep breath "I would like to ask for a favour" I asked strongly.

"Of course! And what would that be?" Aro questioned.

"I would like to borrow Andres. I need him to compel Edward out of his fairy tale state with this 'mate' of his" I said.

Aro let out a light giddy laugh as I said mate. I looked at him confused and he's eyes filled with joy.

"What a brilliant idea! Oh Caius why didn't we think of that?" Aro asked turning round to he's fellow Brothers.

"It does seem like a truly good idea" Caius said leaning back in he's chair.

I smiled to myself that they agreed with my plan and would go along with it. I will truly have what I want.

"No." Marcus quickly injected. His voice loud and crisp.

Aro swiftly turned round to his brother with a questionable look.

"Is there a problem Marcus?" Aro asked sweetly.

"We have gone too far Aro. It's inhuman." Marcus stated simply.

Aro turned back round to me and smiled. "Marcus have you forget. We are immortal, we have no emotions anymore." He's face blanked out and turned round to Marcus again "We have no soul" he said in a monotone voice.

Marcus' face hardened and his lips turned into a straight line. It seemed as if he was biting back he's tongue, as he lounged back into he's chair.

Aro turned round to me and took my hand "My dear. I truly think this will be a grand start for the both of you. Him having a new mate will truly refresh his mind" he said to me.

"Of course Aro. My thoughts exactly. He needs to come out of this fairy tale" I said to him gratefully.

Aro repeated the phrase 'fairy tale' under his nodded his head and turned to Felix.

"Would you like to see her?" he asked me, but still starring at Felix.

I looked confused at Aro and back at Felix. "Who?" I asked.

Aro then waved he's hand and Felix disappeared out the room. "Isabella of course."

My face was stunned. So she was true. She really did exist.

My head quickly turned towards a door, hearing screaming and hissing. The screams crawled down my skin making me feel hollow inside.

Felix then burst through the door with a screaming women grasped by her hair and dragged along. He throws her to the ground in front of us right before my feet.

The women looked up at us, through knotted hair; you could see the hunger in her eyes, the pure black pupils, and the sadness that was brought with it. Her eyes were stained with red streaks that run her cheeks, also mixed with the mess that covered her face and the rags that covered her skin.

Aro quickly kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her by the chin harshly, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Do you see what a mess she is my dear Tanya" he said to me. His voice was rasp and raw through his gritted teeth.

The scene had started to scare me a little seeing this woman. Her eyes we lost. And I knew that image would haunt me.

"He deserves so much better than this rag" He said again through gritted teeth. "Do you hear that's Isabella? Our dear Tanya is going to take Edward away from you"

"Edward" she whispered silently. Her eyes then flickered onto me. Looking for something.

Hope?

"No you can't!" she started to scream at me. "No, please you can't!" she pleaded with me.

She tried to get out from Aro grasp but she was weak and he was much stronger. He only tightened his grip on her chin. Hearing a small crack and an ear piercing scream from her.

"You see Tanya, she is nothing. You are worth a lot more" Aro said, looking towards me now. And he was right. We are emotionless creatures.

I shouldn't show no pity on her, I'm finally getting what I want and the sight of her can't stop me now.

Kneel down in front of her beside Aro. I stared into her empty pupils.

"He is _mine_" I hissed at her. With that she hissed back baring her teeth at me.

I laughed and got back up and heard the chuckles from the rest of the vampires that stood in the hall with us.

"Your gift is far too precious to give up for a mate. That is why we keep you here safe with us" Aro said, stroking her face with the tip of his finger, brushing the hair from her face.

She only hissed back at him, it seemed that was the only piece of energy she had left.

Caius laughed heavily and looked towards me. Snapping me out from my daze, I looked up at him

"Andres is out doing he's nightly shift. He will be back by morning. Jane will show to a room to keep you occupied for the time being" He gestured he's hand towards Jane who smile devilishly and beckoned me with her hand.

I smiled and started to walk towards her.

"It was nice meeting you Isabella" I said walking away.

As I walked away I heard her small voice. "He will never love you, even if you force him. It will never be him" she said.

I laughed and turned back to her "We'll see about that"


	5. Chapter 5 - Survival

Marcus' POV

"Marcus have you forget. We are immortal, we have no emotions anymore." He said towards me. He turned round to me quickly and looked straight into my eyes. He's expression was cold. Dead. "We have no soul" he said.

I bit back my tongue trying not to say anything more. It could only end me in even more trouble. But this plan had gone too far. To deny someone of their mate was incredibly cruel. It saddens me from the moment they took her away from him. We watch them both for weeks in the 1800's watching their love and mating attitudes develop into something strong. Too strong for Aro's liking.

From the first moment I saw Isabella it pained me in the chest. She reminded me of my young Didyme so much. A strong independent woman but loving and caring towards others.

When we took her away from Edward, he put up a strong fight, killing a few of our men in the process. But Aro didn't care. As long as he got what he wanted, nothing mattered.

"Would you like to see her?" Aro asked Tanya.

His smile was sharp. I could read the thoughts that ran in his head. He enjoyed the pain he gave her. He enjoyed the _power_ she gave him. Her shield was so strong that he kept out anyone's powers.

I couldn't sit here and watch as he caused her pain. I would mistakenly do something I regretted. With a heave I moved myself out the room into hallways that lead me outside to the city.

The black night sky started to turn pink and yellow with the morning horizon sun. It had been so long since I had seen the sun and the light it brought with it.

Guards started to pour in from their nightly shift and I tried to pull Andres out from the crowd.

"Sir?" He questioned as I pulled him away from the rest and into the darken alley way.

"I have a job for you, but you must keep away from Aro from this moment on." I said.

"That will be incredibly difficult sir." He said. He wasn't going to agree with me.

I grasped his collar tightly, my eyes pleading with him silently. "Please"

He signed to himself, he's black hair fell in front of his face, he was quick to flip it back and look back up at me "I will try Sir" he said. "What is it that you need me to do?"

"It involves young Isabella" I stated.

His eyes turned into slits and a suspicious look creep upon his face. I could see inside his head he started to click it all together.

"You're tired of the pain they give to her?" I nodded and let go of him. He stood there and straightened his black suit correctly. "You're going against Aro's word?"

"I believe that this plan has over lapped itself to many times. Tanya greets us with her presence to ask for you. To make Edward forget Isabella once and for all" I said.

"Isn't that what Aro wants? For Edward to -" his face then turned blank and I think he truly saw the reason why I was so delicate over the situation with Isabella. "She reminds you of Didyme?" he asked quietly.

I nodded slowly and brought myself closer to him "This is why you should help her. Compel her and get her out of her Andres." I exclaimed quietly. "You've seen how weak she's getting, her shield is up all day and night protecting us"

An eyebrow arched from Andres face "What about Edward who came not so long ago? Wouldn't he be able to hear her thoughts?" he asked.

It was an understandable question, not many of our guards under stood this method.

"Aro thought it was too much for her to have her shield up when he came, it would become to obvious and of course he didn't want Edward knowing, so he…forced her to close it. Not saying why. If she knew Edward was here she would put up and fight and Aro didn't want that." I paused "And with that Edward couldn't suspect anything" I stated.

Andres nodded his head and he looked away from me looking up, seeming deep in thought.

"Please Andres. I beg of you, help Isabella. Put yourself in mine _and _Edward's shoes. What if it was your mate?" I asked, hoping it would slowly persuade him.

He signed and turned back round to me. "I'm guessing she'll be locked up in the cells?"

"Yes. They showed her to Tanya"

He hummed to himself and looked at me again. "Well you might as well tell me the plan, I need to know what's happening" he said.

I smiled brightly at him and started to lead in, back into the hallways to the cells.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sir?" he asked as he walked down the cells.

The walls were grim, painted in black and brown stains, candle wax dripping from the and the smell of rusted blood filled our noses.

Humans were stacked inside each one of the cells, some were praying, some were crying and wailing for survival.

"I feel it's the right thing, so yes" I was strong in my word. It was what I wanted.

We came to a few cells down.

Isabella's.

I could hear her little kitten like growl and saw as she feasted on one of the arms from the humans inside the cells beside her. Aro had starved her for days, it was only survival instinct.

"Isabella" I said softly.

Her turned her head in shock of her name. Tearing her teeth from the humans arm bring lumps of flesh with her. The action caused a siren scream from the human. But of course none of us flinched.

She whipped the blood and flesh away from her mouth and locked her eyes on both of us.

"We've come to help. To get you out" I said to her quietly, Andres unlocked the gate and walked in.

Isabella backed herself against the wall and hissed at us both. "When have I heard that before?" she growled darkly.

I ignored her comment and looked over towards Andres "We need to do this quickly before Aro realises your absence" I quickly said.

Andres nodded and knelt down before Isabella. He took her face gently in his hands and looked her dead in the eyes. She refused to look at him in the face, but he became rough and forced her eyes to look at him.

And with that she was under.

You could tell that she was under Andres compel as for her body went limp and relaxed.

"Now Isabella, you will forget everything that has happened here over the century, erase it from your mind. When people ask you'll say that a group of vampire took you and held you against your will, they tortured you. But you escaped." He looked up at me in reassurance that he was doing it right. I nodded for him to carry on "When you wake up you will be a in a forest away from the vampires that captured you and you will go and find your mate. Edward" Andres then clicked his fingers and Isabella had shut down.

I placed my hand on Andres shoulder "You have done well" "Now go to Aro and Tanya, I will deal with the rest" I said.

Before living Andres bowed and was gone within a flash.

I looked down at Isabella and picked her up, being gently not to give her any more damage in my strength. She was deep in a dreamless slumber, and I knew I was limited with time I quickly choice my directions to one place.

Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I've been pleased with the follows, favorite's and reviews, it really helps to keep me going so thank you!<strong>

**so I thought since I had a day off I would give a little chapter to help along the way :) **

**of course if any questions come into mind don't hesitate to ask, I will answer them ASAP!**

**so for**** frostedglaze**** questions "why hasn't Alice been able to see Bella?" **

**- In this story, Bella shield is incredibly strong and keeps out anyone's power (This is why the Volturi kidnapped her away from Edward), including Alice's power. So from this Edward has never asked Alice to look as for he knows nothing will show.**

**Hope that answers your question :)**

**So I'll update soon! Tar tar for now!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Swallow after swallow

Edwards POV

Italy 1901

_"EDWARD!" she screamed._

_ I severely ripped off the head of the vampire that kept me between me and my mate. _

_I could feel the pain between us. Our bond was being ripped and torn apart as they dragged her away from me._

_I growled loudly and kept tearing at the skin, hearing the satisfying metallic sound of the rips and tears. _

_I looked up and saw my beloved was fighting with everything she had, but of course the three vampire males were far stronger than her. _

_I hissed in protest at how they abused her "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed at them. _

_Vampires pulled my down trying to tear my limbs away from me, but I could hear their thinking, but before thinking their next move, their limbs were torn from them quickly. _

_All their bodies ripped and torn apart, blood and flesh scattered across the pavement for her. _

_I looked up to see that the three males and my love and disappeared. _

_I roared aloud and went with full speed looking for her. _

_Following her sweet succulent scent, it was then I heard another scream. Her scream. I ran towards the sound, echoing in my head, haunting me. _

_My heart ached and crumbled inside of me, I hunted her scent for days but only ended up going round in circles. _

_She was gone. I let her slip from my fingertips. _

_And I was lost. Alone. And once again, dead. _

I sat there and looked out towards the water, and watched as the lake passed by with ease.

That dull dead ache still pained me and the screams still echoed inside my head. And her scent still lingered on my skin.

Those were the things I would never forget, and nor would I give up in finding her.

A few days had passed since Tanya scene had happened at my family home, and I had come here to the lake to supress the feelings that overcame me, connecting with the anger and the lost, it was just too much for me to handle and be around my family at the same time.

The grey sky swirled with the white clouds and moved across swiftly. The sky made everything seem slightly more depressing, making it the trees seem a duller green and grey.

I signed in content and heaved myself from the tree I had been sitting under for days and looked at my reflection in the lake.

Shallow black pupils stared back at me with light pink stains that ran down my cheeks.

I knelt down by the lake and grasped and handful of water and brought it to my face. Washing the stains from my cheeks and looked back at my pupils.

My hunger had overcome me dramatically as for I feel the weakness in my muscles and limbs.

I knew I would have to hunt soon, but for the time being, I wanted to just wallow in my own emotions and suffocate in the feelings.

Moments passed again and I heard the rustle in the trees. My shoulders tensed and I crouched steadily reading for what was about to appear.

But before their presence I could smell their scent, musky and strong.

Emmett.

I signed and sat back down under the tree waiting, and within seconds he appeared through the trees.

"Alice saw that you were going to starve yourself, so we all thought it would be a good idea to get you some lunch!" Emmett exclaimed happily.

I had forgotten how Emmett liked his hunt. He enjoyed the play with he's food.

I groaned to myself and turned a blind eye.

"Don't be such a grump and come with us" Emmett moaned. "We'll have fun" He sang and showed himself in front my face and winked.

I pushed he's head away and heard him slump to the ground.

I turned my head and Carlisle and Jasper were standing there waiting.

"We thought it would be a manly hunt" Jasper said.

"I do not wish to hunt. I want to stay here" my voice was bitterly. But I knew I needed food.

"Edward, please just came and hunt with us. Look at yourself! You're wasting away!" Carlisle declared. He seemed stern.

_Please, none of us want to see you waste away. _ Carlisle thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had forgotten that now I was back what I did also affected others. One's that cared about me.

I signed and got up from my spot and brushed myself down from the dust.

"I guess I do need to eat" I signed to myself.

Emmett bounced beside me on he's tip toes "Fuck yes! We'll be like the three musketeers!" Emmett bellowed.

"Except there is four of us?" Jasper laughed.

I looked back at Emmet as the realisation hit him, the look on he's face was price less. Gormless you could say, I chuckled to myself.

"And none of us have beards?" Carlisle said.

I chuckled more at the humour

"Yeah alright. So we're not the three musketeers" Emmett mopped as he walked beside Carlisle.

"So? Where are we off too?" I asked.

The burn in my throat started to scratch at me, and since they insisted on getting something to eat. I couldn't wait.

**COBHHT**

The dim lit room at the back of the strippers club, hung heavy with the scent of sex and smoke.

The club belonged to an old friend of Emmett's, in the middle of Seattle, and from time to time, he would save a few girls for Emmett to feast on, but this time he was willing to shear.

"Oh honey, I could bounce on that dick of yours?" the girl named Jessica whispered in my ear.

_Oh! I would love to bounce on his dick as well as the dark haired one_

Her hips began to grind on me, she was trying to get a reaction but nothing was happening.

"I'm sure you would my darling" I laughed back.

Little high pitched giggles escaped from her lips, the sound irritating my ears.

I heard Emmett laugh from the other side of the room, I peered around the girl to look at Emmett

"Be careful with that one _Eddy_ she's a hell raiser"

Again I laughed and looked back at the girl. My index finger slowly traced the throbbing jugular that quickly pulsated under her skin.

Her heart was humming with enjoyment as she grinned herself on me, the thoughts in her mind no longer entertained me, but bored me.

But of course the thoughts that passed through her mind would not tempt me. I would wait for my love.

I sighed and grabbed hold of the hair, pulling her head so it exposed her glowing neck.

"I'm bored now, can we please finish this off quickly" I said.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Get off me!" the girl bellowed. She tried to grasp my hand and pull away but of course, there was no point.

I laughed at her attempt, and looked round at the others.

"Well you've made a scene now, I'll guess we'll have too" Jasper sighed and grabbed hold of the girl's hair.

The screams bounced off the walls and went straight into my ears, causing a growl to ripple through my throat.

As I bared my teeth, Jessica began to scream louder. I laughed and without hesitation my teeth ripped through her skin, and the sweet sickly blood began to feel my mouth. Swallow after swallow after swallow.

All screams soon faded into gurgles of death and the room was silent. Heart beats gone.

Their bodies hit the ground with a thud. Hollow and lifeless.

"Well that was fun" Emmett said while whipping he's mouth. Killing the silence.

I saw Carlisle from the side cleaning he's mouth with a napkin from he's pocket.

"Yes Emmett, we all know how you _love _to play with your food" Jasper said, kicking the corpse on the floor.

A small buzz vibrated around the room, I looked towards Carlisle as he pulled a small mobile from he's pocket.

"Hello?"

**_Carlisle you need to come home. Now. _** It was Esme on the line and her voice sounded strained.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Carlisle voice was calm but panicked for he's mate.

**_We found a vampire, she hurt and weak and we need to look her over. Carlisle you need to hurry. _**

"Of course my love. We'll be there in seconds"

**_And Carlisle? _**

"Yes?"

**_Make sure you have a hold on Edward before he arrives home. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Who would of thought that dragging it out was so much fun aha! <strong>

**Loving the reviews! Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7 - So Near But So Far

OMG! I haven't done this in sooo long! I'm soo sorry... but I'm back now soo hopefully the story will go on! :D

Esme P.O.V

_'This is nothing,' cried she: 'I was only going to say that heaven did not seem to be my home; and I broke my heart with weeping to come back to earth; and the angels were so angry that they flung me out into the middle of the heath on the top of Wuthering Heights; where I woke sobbing for joy. That will do to explain my secret, as well as the other. I've no more business to marry Edgar Linton than I have to be in heaven; and if the wicked man in there had not brought Heathcliff so low, I shouldn't have thought of it. It would degrade me to marry Heathcliff now; so he shall never know how I love him: and that, not because he's handsome, Nelly, but because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same; and Linton's is as different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire.'_  
><em>Ere this speech ended I became sensible of Heathcliff's presence. Having noticed a slight movement, I turned my head, and saw him rise from the bench, and steal out noiselessly. He had listened till he heard Catherine say it would degrade her to marry him, and then he stayed to hear no further. My companion, sitting on the ground, was prevented by the back of the settle from remarking his presence or departure; but I started, and bade her hush!<em>

"Esme! Come quickly!" Alice called from the back garden.  
>I snapped out from my imagination and ran to the back. There Alice was laid on the floor with a women, a vampire, laying broken on her lap.<br>Alice looked up with lost eyes "She's in pain Esme, she needs Carlisle help quickly"  
>I ran back inside and grabbed the phone. I rushed back to Alice's side next to the women.<br>Quickly I dialed Carlisle number knowing that he would be finished with he's hunt.  
>"Darling, can you speak?" I asked the women.<br>A grumble came from her throat, indercating that she was struggling.  
>"Can you tell us your name?" I moved the hair away from her face to look at her properly.<br>Dirt and grim covered her face, but still she looked angelic, but oddly familiar.  
>She turned her eyes to me, dark and hollow, so hauntng and desperate.<br>"B-bella" she struggled. My face froze on hers.  
>For the first time in my life I felt the coldness around me. Everything stilled as time stopped.<br>I looked up at Alice to see that her face was the same as mine.  
>"Alice go and take her indoors, and get Rosalie to help you with cleaning her, Carlisle will need to check her over" I said, as I put the phone to my ear, waiting to her Carlisle's voice.<br>Alice nodded and picked up Bella and carried her inside, calling for Rosalie's help.

"Hello?"  
>Carlisle's voice snapped me out from trance, and I quickly returned to reality.<br>"Carlisle you need to come home. Now."  
>"What is it? What's wrong?" Carlisle voice was calm but panicked on the other end.<br>"We found a vampire, she hurt and weak and we need to look her over. Carlisle you need to hurry."  
>""Of course my love. We'll be there in seconds"<br>"And Carlisle?" I said  
>"Yes?"<br>"Make sure you have a hold on Edward before he arrives home."  
>"Yes. We'll be back in no time" He said quickly, then hung up.<p>

I ran upstairs to the bathroom, where Alice and Rosalie were running a bath for Bella.  
>She laid in the bath, her skin was filthy and dirty turning the water into a rotten dull colour.<br>She laid there with her eyes closed in the bath as Alice and Rosalie wiped her down.  
>I kneeled down beside bath and looked at her face.<br>She was so perfect like Edward described. The way her skin bloomed and her beauty shined.  
>"Bella?" I asked quietly. Her eyes shoot open quickly and looked directly at me.<br>Her eyes were sharpened, but then softened.  
>"Bella, my name is Esme, Esme Cullen. My mate Carlisle will be here shortly to help. If<br>that's alright?" I wanted to make sure she felt safe and secure.  
>The poor woman, just moment's ago she seemed helpless and in fear.<br>But she smiled softly at me and nodded.  
>"Thank you Esme. Thank you" Her thick Italian accent came through clearly now. She was clearly Edward's.<br>My heart swelled for Edward, knowing that she finally came back to him.  
>But where had she been?<br>"Bella? Where have you been? We have been looking for you over the century" Alice said taking the thoughts from my head.  
>Bella turned to Alice in confusion "Looking for me? Why would you be looking for me?" she said.<br>Alice looked at Rosalie and me for a while and then looked back down to Bella.  
>Of course, you wouldn't know we've been keeping Edward here over the century.<br>"You'll have to wait a while longer to find out" Alice said sweetly with a smile.  
>Bella then looked even more confused at Rosalie and I, but quickly snapped out when she heard footsteps coming closer to the house.<br>I quickly got up and said to Alice and Rosalie "Get her dried and dressed. I'll explain to them whats happened"  
>Both of them nodded, helping Bella out the bath.<p>

My skin tingled with antisipation, I'm in a micture of moods.  
>Worried, scared, happy, over joyed, paniced.<br>What if this didn't turn out right? What if something went wrong between the two of them.  
>I stopped my over-thinking and walked down the stairs waiting for them to walk through the door. But all to quickly Carlisle rushed into the room just by himself.<br>"Where's Edward?" I asked. The panic in me rose quickly. If I didn't concentrate I'ld be bouncing on the balls of my feet in panic.  
>"Emmett and Jasper are holding him back for a while, but it won't be for long" He said. "So what's happened?" He continued<br>I took his hand and lead him to the second floor and waited in the living room for Alice and Rosalie to come down.  
>As they walked down the stairs, Bella followed behind them in a dressing gown, her skin was clean and radient. But she looked as if she was in pain.<br>"Bella this is Carlisle he's-" I stopped when she suddenly looked up and sniffed the air.  
>She walked down the stairs quickly towards Carlisle. She stood infront of him and sniffed his clothes deeply, taking in the scents.<br>Its then it hit me that she could probably smell Edward on him.  
>She sniffed again and looked back up at Carlisle.<br>"Edward" She whispered. You could see in her eyes that, just in that moment, she felt some hope and desire.  
>She then started to look around the room sniffing again, smelling his scent all around the room.<br>"Where is he? Where. Is. He?!" she demanded at us.  
>Before any of us could answer. The door slammed open from down stairs, with growls and rustles.<br>"Edward calm down!" I heard Emmett shout.  
>A deep vicious growl came from Edward and then another crash.<br>"GET OFF ME NOW!"  
>And with that Bella was out the room, with us following behind her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I haven't done this in sooo long! I'm soo sorry... but I'm back now soo hopefully the story will go on! :D<strong>

**So we're nearly there, only a chapter away from Edward and Bella meeting... I hope your all nail biting as much as I am aha! I hope you all enjoy it all :)**

**And to answer frostedglaze's question (Why would Marcus want Bella to forget where she was?)**

**Marcus wanted Bella to forget everything so it would by Aro and Caius some time before Edward 'unleashes he's anger'. Of course Edward will ask where she has been but by forgetting, it give's some time to the Volturi and Tanya. But don't worry, he will find out soon ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Hunt Ends Here

Edwards P.O.V

All four of us rushed through the forest towards home, something had happened and Carlisle needed to know now.

Just a few yards in front of the house Carlisle stopped, making us all stop in our tracks suddenly.

He turned round to us and looked and me, Jasper and Emmett.

"Stay here for a while, and wait till I say you can come in. And keep him here" Carlisle said. nodding his head towards me. And then was off into the house.

"Why have we got to stay here? Whats so important?" Emmett whined.

I looked at both of them and then back at the house.

What Esme said on the phone repeated over in my head

_**"Make sure you have a hold on Edward before you arrive" **_

What did she mean by that? What could make me so emotional that I couldn't control myself.

Unless it was that wench Tanya again. Trying to worm her way in to me.

My blood began to boil again, but I composed myself before I couldn't control myself

The suspension and Esme's words swirled in my head. I wasted no more time and started to walk towards the house with every intention to find out.

"Edward! What you doing?!" Jasper shouted behind me.

I didn't take notice, and carried on walking towards the house, when suddenly just before the porch the smell hit.

The smell hit me like a brick wall sending me to my knees. The smell encased my body, paralyzing me of my movement.

My eyes rolled back into my head, losing all my sense but my smell.

My skin was numb and heavy, every bone inside me crumbled at the smell. The smell I have been waiting to smell for over a century.

"Edward? Edward?!" I heard faint voices of Jasper and Emmett, and their hands on my skin trying to help me up.

My eyes snapped back into vision, gradually gaining my other senses, I wasted no time in getting into the house.

But as I pulled away, stone arms gripped around me, stopping me from moving any nearer to the house. To her.

"Edward. Calm down, you need to relax before you go anywhere" Jasper said to me.

Growls began to build in my chest, and anger pulsed through me. "Let. Me. See. Her" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Edward you need to calm down" I felt Jasper trying to calm me, which only made me angrier.

I looked directly at him, grabbing hold of his arms. Snarling inches from his face, until I heard the satisfying crunch of his bones and the sound of his pain.

Once he's arms were gone I didn't hesitated in getting in doors.

As I slammed the door, another pair of arms grabbed around me, squeezing my torso.

"Edward calm down!" Emmett screamed in my ear.

I growled at him and snapped my teeth at his face. Trying everything I could to get him off me.

"GET OFF ME!" I rumbled at him.

I grabbed hold of his arms and slung him to the wall, hearing the echoing crack.

As I turned towards the stairs, there she was.

I went weak at the knees again and slumped to the floor. The sound of my knees hitting the floor echoed through my hollow body.

The sight and smell hit me with full power. Everything disappeared apart from the sight of her.

She stood there frozen. She was the diamond in the rough, my angel.

"Bella" I could only whispered her name, too stunned to shout or scream in out. But how I wanted to.

This really couldn't true. I had to hallucinating all this, it was all too good to be true. It had to be a trick.

She blinked at the sound of my voice and was quickly in front of me. Her face inches from mine, but I couldn't move, I was fixated.

She looked deep into my eyes, taking it all in as much as I was. I sat a watched her eyes dance over me, until she looked back to my eyes and slowly lifted her hand to my cheek.

Once her skin touched me stone like face, I became whole-hearted again. The urges to move washed over me.

I mirrored her movement and touched her cheek.

I could see her, I can smell and I can touch her. Now I knew this was really. I could finally believe that that she's here.

She wasn't some magic trick or some hallucination. I could feel the moisture build in my eyes and flow past my cheeks.

Bella breathed in shock, but then nuzzled her cheek into my hand. Her purr echoed through my ears. Her skin was soft and silky smooth. Nothing had changed about her.

She smiled softly at me, cracking the misery that has been held inside me for so long. She whipped the tears from cheek, the small movement made me shiver in pleasure.

Pink rubies began to full from her eyes, staining her skin pink.

"It's really you" I breathed.

Never taking our eyes off each other. She nodded, bringing her lips inches from mine.

The first time in all my life, I felt the strain of not breathing, I need to breath to take her all in. All of this moment in.

"I finally found you" she whispered, and then touched her lips to mine.

It was then in over a hundred years that I finally felt complete, I finally felt my dead heart beat again.

I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her body close to me. I wanted to feel her, and not let her go again.

I moved down to her neck, kissing it softly and smelling her scent. Her body shook as small whimpers escaped her. Her hands knotted in my hair tightly not letting go.

She was mine again.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Everything you all have been waiting for :') Hope it was everything you imagined and more. Hehe :3<strong>

**I'm glad I finally got it all off my chest and out there, I've been looking forward to posting this chapter! But don't think this is the end. OH NO! There is more drama to come and loads more fun ;) **

**Keep the reviews coming and I hope you all enjoy this adventure with me! ;') **


End file.
